Signs are commonly used in retail settings to present information to a customer about products for purchase. For example, overhead signs are hung from a surface over one or more display structures to indicate the general location of certain products. Similarly, upright signs can be positioned adjacent display structures or in aisles between display structures to direct the customer to a product location. The upright signs can include arrows or other indicia guiding the customer in a certain direction. Alternatively or additionally, the upright signs can include maps or other drawings showing locations of various departments within the store and general areas in which a product may be located. In other instances, signs are attached directly to the display structures, such as on shelving, to provide identifying, promotional, and/or price information to the customer.